Vehicles have limited ability to house components in a compact manner while remaining resistant to a blast event. Conventionally, engines are located near the front of a vehicle to facilitate access to the engine for maintenance. Some vehicles locate their engines below a front cabin of the vehicle, rotating the front cabin away from the engine to facilitate maintenance. These arrangements conventionally require a relatively large number of components to facilitate the rotation of the front cabin, and these components may not provide optimal blast resistance. Additionally, these arrangements conventionally transmit a significant amount of the vibration of the vehicle into the front cabin.
Vehicles additionally have a limited ability to comfortably house occupants inside a cabin. Some military vehicles include a mounted gun coupled to the roof of a front cabin. To operate the mounted gun, an occupant stands near the center of the front cabin and extends their head and a portion of their upper body through an aperture in the roof of the front cabin. When not operating the gun, however, the occupant sits in a seat located within the front cabin. In some vehicles, the floor of the center portion of the vehicle is raised relative to the rest of the front cabin (e.g., to raise the occupant to facilitate operation of the mounted gun, to provide a tunnel for an engine of the vehicle, etc.). This reduces the distance between the seat mounted on this raised floor and the roof of the front cabin. Accordingly, the roof may interfere with the headroom of the occupant when seated in the seat.
Vehicles additionally have a limited ability to change between armored and unarmored configurations. Military vehicles often have armored doors to increase the resistance of the vehicle to an exterior blast event. Some such vehicles are capable of switching between armored and unarmored configurations depending on the intended use of the vehicle. Changing between armored and unarmored configurations conventionally requires replacement of the entire door. Manufacturing and storing entire sets of replacement doors represents a large cost and requires a large amount of storage space.